


all this heaven

by honey_butter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Art, Collaboration, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Sleepovers, best friends squad shenanigans, but i love it, this is just banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_butter/pseuds/honey_butter
Summary: “Save the best man speeches until tomorrow,” Catra muttered, but her voice sounded slightly watery. She cleared her throat and said, in a voice so soft it made Adora’s eyes slip shut from the comfort she found in it, “I love you guys too.”Adora and Glimmer chimed in, and the whole group had a repeat of a few seconds ago, a little bundle of love and happiness. Adora knew it was cheesy, but they were cheesy goshdarnit. And they loved each other. A love deep enough to span the length of a war, through deaths and pain and on to laughter and sunlight, the promise of a future.the best friends squad have a sleepover the night before catra and adora's wedding.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	all this heaven

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!! this fic ended up a lot shorter than i wanted but i'm still very happy to be contributing to the she-ra fluff bang!!
> 
> i was lucky enough to be paired with the amazing [shuckel](https://shuckel.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!! she was so kind the whole time and her art is absolutely _amazing_ i cannot wait for you to see it.
> 
> title is from all this and heaven too by florence and the machine.

“I call Adora’s lap!” Glimmer shouted, charging into Catra and Adora’s set of rooms.

Adora was sitting on the pillow-couch-fort that she and Catra had spent the better part of the day assembling, and let out a loud, if not entirely surprised “oof,” at Glimmer’s sudden arrival in her lap. 

“Hi, Glimmer.” 

Glimmer beamed at Adora, booping her on the forehead with one pink-nailed finger. “Hello, yourself.”

“Okay, this is not fair,” Catra stocked into their living room, a hand resting loosely on her hip.

“Is too, I’m not the one who’s stealing Adora away from the rest of us.”

“One, Adora is marrying me, I’m not kidnapping her. And two, we’re going on a honeymoon to Mystacor  _ which you are also going on.” _

Bow entered behind her, tugging an overloaded bag, “I brought snacks!”

“Oooo, snacks.” Adora reached her arms around Glimmer and made grabby-hands at Bow, “Gimme.”

Catra snatched the bag from Bow’s hands, earning herself a relieved look from him, and dangled it in front of Adora, “No snacks until you let me sit in your lap.”

“Hey! I got here first!” Glimmer protested as Adora’s gaze darted between the bag in Catra’s hands and Glimmer’s face, clearly torn.

“I packed those little cupcakes Entrapta brought with her from Dryll,” Bow piped up helpfully.

Adora paused a second more before unceremoniously dumping Glimmer from her lap. Glimmer let out an indignant shriek and  _ popped _ away a second before she would have hit the floor, appearing again beside Bow.

_ “Rude!” _

“Sorry, I like the tiny cupcakes,” Adora shrugged, trying to act nonchalant but giving it away at the last second, a smirk forming on her face that she had  _ definitely _ picked up from Catra over their years together.

Catra, for her part, leaped into Adora’s now free lap, sitting sideways over her legs and passing the snack bag to Adora. “Payment.”

“Thank you,” Adora said, plucking one of the so called tiny cupcakes out of the bag and sticking it into her mouth. She melted, “Mmm, so good.”

“If I’d known all it takes are tiny cupcakes to win you over, the Horde definitely would have won,” Catra snarked, kicking her legs in the air where they dangled off of Adora’s lap.

“Hey!” Bow advanced until he was standing directly before them, and then tugged lightly on Catra’s ponytail, “No war-talk the night before my best friends’ wedding.”

Catra opened her mouth to respond but Glimmer was turning her puppy eyes on him, “I thought  _ I _ was your best friend.”

Bow sighed, muttering, “Here we go again,” under his breath.

“No! I’m definitely Bow’s best friend, he just said so,” Adora grinned.

“I’m hurt, Adora, really,” Catra said. “He was obviously  _ only _ talking about me.”

“I’m disowning all of you,” Bow said, slumping onto the couch beside Adora-and-Catra and snagging a container of pea chips from the snack bag.

Glimmer scrunched up her nose, “Ew, Bow, is Perfuma still making you eat healthy.”

“Perfuma isn’t making me do anything, I actually like them.”

Glimmer sat herself beside him, reaching around Bow and across Catra to get at the snacks, “Yeah, no thanks. Cupcakes for me.”

She lifted her cupcake into the air in some form of a toast, “To Adora and Catra, hopefully it isn’t raining on your wedding day like it was on my and Bow’s.”

“Here, here,” Adora said, smiling.

“Can’t believe you’re actually marrying me tomorrow,” Catra said, turning to look directly at her almost-wife.

“I know,” Adora shook her head in disbelief, “it’s crazy.”

“ _ Wait, _ speaking of, who is getting who ready tomorrow?” Bow asked, shooting up just a bit straighter on his cushion.

“Well…” Adora trailed off, hedging and looking back to Catra.

“Hey, you need to tell him, it was your idea.”

“Catra and I are going to help each other.”

Bow gasped,  _ “What?!  _ But I thought we’d agreed it would be me and Glimmer.”

“I know but… I mean, we aren’t all getting married to each other—”

“Well maybe we should be,” Catra muttered.

“—and I thought it would be nice to have one thing that’s just for me and Catra.”

“I’m hurt, Adora, really,” Glimmer said, putting an affronted hand to her chest. 

“Really?” Adora asked, looking slightly upset.

“No. I’m totally cool without dressing you.”

“I’m not,” Bow said, distraught.

“You’re still getting to walk me down the aisle!”

_ “I am?!” _

“Wait. Did I not ask you.”

“No. No, you did not.”

Catra let out a cackle, pulling her legs in and spinning around so that she was facing Bow and Glimmer, still seated firmly in Adora’s lap. “Oh, this is priceless.”

“Wait, I’m not supposed to be walking you down the aisle  _ too, _ right?”

Catra cackled again, “No, Arrow Boy, don’t worry. Glimmer’s the one doing that.”

_ “What?!”  _ Bow squawked. 

“I thought I’d told you?” Glimmer winced.

Adora cleared her throat, “So, um, is that a yes?”

“I mean,  _ of course! _ A little warning would have been nice, though.”

“I’m sorry! Planning a wedding is slightly more stressful than I was expecting.”

“It’s okay!” Now Bow was the one scrambling to apologize, “I totally get it, when I was planning mine I—”

“Ugh, you guys are going to be out-nicing each other all night if I don’t stop you now.” Catra swatted at both Adora and Bow’s faces, “This is me stopping you. Stop it. You’re both nice.”

“You really think so?” Bow’s eyes sparkled.

At the same time Adora cooed, “Aww, thanks, babe.”

Catra blushed, “Okay, stop that too.”

Adora watched Catra, a fond smile lifting the corners of her mouth. When she had been eighteen, nineteen, this would have been unattainable, having all of her favorite people in one room. Back then, Catra had been on thin ice to even make that list. But now… now, she was going to be marrying her tomorrow. Actually marrying. In front of people. There would be food and dancing and Glimmer and Bow and Catra and all of their other friends and family would be there, celebrating with them. Even before Adora had left the Horde, she hadn’t thought anything like this would be a reality for her, for them. Growing up in the Horde meant that she hadn’t even known what marriage  _ was, _ and, for the longest time, she had thought that her feelings towards Catra were unnatural. Maybe not so far as bad or evil, but there had been nothing to base her attraction, her love, off of. And now, here, love was  _ all  _ her life consisted of. And she wouldn’t want it any other way.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Catra said, teasingly, bringing one hand up to stroke Adora’s cheek softly.

Adora leaned into the touch. “Because I love you” she said, dragging out the words.

“Disgusting,” Catra smirked, her tone full of laughter.

Adora darted in and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Admit it, you love me too.”

Catra sighed. Rolled her eyes. Huffed. Sighed again. “Okay, fine, yes, I love you.”

“Do you love me so much you’ll kiss me?”

“Of course, idiot.”

Catra leaned into Adora’s mouth this time, kissing her on the lips, and it was all Adora could do to not grab at her and tug her closer. How many times had they kissed already? Probably thousands. Whatever the number, Adora would never, ever, get sick of it.

“Ewwwww,” Glimmer groaned beside them. “PDA much?”

Adora held up a finger in a ‘wait a second’ gesture, still kissing Catra.

“Ughhhhh. Fine. I’ve decided I hate lesbians,” Glimmer said, in mock despair.

Catra snickered into Adora’s mouth. Adora was a bit less tactful and burst out into full, snorting laughter, having to pull away from Catra to catch her breath and laugh some more.

Glimmer cheered, “Success!”

Catra groaned.

Bow was laughing almost as much as Adora, which in turn made Glimmer look far too proud of herself. Adora tried to savor it, how easily her laughter came. It had been a while now since her laughter had been absent, since she’d had to dig deep to find it. But still… Adora wanted to remember this moment. The majority of her was excited and nervous for her wedding, the nerves only because she wasn’t entirely sure if Catra had given a definite no to Seahawk’s proposal of lighting a boat on fire during the ceremony. The rest of her, though, was content with where she was, who she was with, content enough to bust a rib laughing at something her friend had said that wasn’t even  _ that _ funny.

“I love you guys,” Adora said, making sure to meet the eyes of all of her friends.

Bow and Glimmer looked like they were going to tear up. “I love you.” “I love you too!” “I love you too.”

“Do you guys remember that first sleepover we had all together after the war?” Bow asked, eyes shining.

“We aren’t  _ that _ old yet,” Glimmer snipped, poking him.

“Yeah, okay, I know, but it was  _ so _ nice. And it was just the start for us! We’re here now! We made it! Glimmer and I are married, you guys are getting married tomorrow and we’re  _ still _ doing this.”

Catra nodded, tugging at a strand of hair that had escaped her ponytail, “I know what you mean. Like, I didn’t think I’d live past eighteen.”

“Thank God for eight-foot tall warrior women with magic healing powers,” Adora muttered, taking the piece of hair from between Catra’s fingers and playing with it herself.

“See! That’s exactly what I’m talking about. We’ve all had such a crazy life, you know, and the thing is… I wouldn’t change it for the world. We’re still together and here and,” Bow sounded like he was choking up, “I just love you guys so much.”

“Save the best man speeches until tomorrow,” Catra muttered, but her voice sounded slightly watery. She cleared her throat and said, in a voice so soft it made Adora’s eyes slip shut from the comfort she found in it, “I love you guys too.”

Adora and Glimmer chimed in, and the whole group had a repeat of a few seconds ago, a little bundle of love and happiness. Adora knew it was cheesy, but they were cheesy goshdarnit. And they loved each other. A love deep enough to span the length of a war, through deaths and pain and on to laughter and sunlight, the promise of a future.

Adora was marrying Catra tomorrow, and she was more than ready to do so. But this, spending a night together with all of her best friends, just like in the old days, she was just as ready for this too. In their banter, their easy silences, the food fights that quickly followed their proclamations of love, the way they talked until much too late for any of them to be well rested the next day, the way they fell asleep all together on the cushions, curled up and safe and whole and happy, Adora found herself breathing more easily than she ever had before. She loved Catra, loved her with her whole heart, loved her more and more each day, each second. And she loved Glimmer and Bow too, maybe not in the same way but just as deeply, just as strongly. And that love was just as important to Adora as the love she held for Catra. 

Adora’s eyes slipped shut on the dawn of her wedding day and the gentle tug of sleep didn’t erase her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> again, i cannot say enough how amazing [shuckel](https://shuckel.tumblr.com/) is!! i still go nuts every time i see her art, which you can find on tumblr [here](https://shuckel.tumblr.com/post/624812716686704640) thank you so much for working with me, samantha!! i had a blast.
> 
> i'm also on tumblr at [labelleofbelfastcity](https://labelleofbelfastcity.tumblr.com/) feel free to stop by and yell with me about she-ra!! also, don't be shy to leave a comment! i love getting them.
> 
> have a great day/night!!


End file.
